The present invention relates to a tool for motor reducer assembly machines.
For small-scale production, the current method of assembling a pinion to a motor reducer comprises positioning the motor reducer at an assembly station so that the output shaft of the motor reducer is coaxial with a reference axis; positioning a pinion coaxial with the reference axis outside the assembly station; moving the pinion axially into contact with an end portion of the output shaft of the motor reducer; and compressing the pinion onto the output shaft to form an interference fit.
To exert such compression and ensure correct fit, known assembly machines comprise a hydraulic actuator coaxial with the reference axis on the opposite side of the pinion to the motor reducer, and the rod of which is extended axially to move the pinion axially towards the motor reducer and force the pinion onto the output shaft.
When working with relatively small pinions, the compression exerted by the hydraulic actuator during assembly is often such as to partially deform the toothed portion of the pinion, thus seriously impairing the reliability of the motor reducer. That is, deformation of the toothed portion of the pinion results, in use, in severe vibration, in turn resulting in premature wear and a considerable increase in the noise level of the motor reducer.